Where Are You Going?
by AlwaysMakingTrouble
Summary: Ron and Hermione break up. Draco wants to talk to Hermione. Hermione just wants everyone to leave her alone. Songfic of Dave Matthews' Where are you going? I OWN NOTHING UNFORTUNATELY. DxH and Dave Matthews FTW!


**_Okay so this is my first HP fanfic and it really sucks some major ballage. But hey. I tried. NO FLAMES POR FAVOR! I love reviews, but if it really sucks that bad, don't tell me (:_**

**_~Vi._**

I watched her from the window of a shop in town, just wondering how long it would be before I had the courage to talk to her. Her face held sadness and disappointment, undoubtedly from her confrontation with Ron. She had pulled the plug on the relationship, but I didn't think that helped her any.

_Where are you going_

_with your long face pulling down?_

She had straightened her corkscrew curls and her bangs hid most of her face. Usually, her radiance filled the entire street, even the ones that weren't so friendly. A feeling pulled me from the window to the street where she was. I heard her voice so clearly over the commotion in the streets though she spoke quietly to the vendor.

_Don't hide away like an ocean_

_But you can't see, but you can smell_

_And the sound waves crash down_

I didn't pay attention that she was basically just buying simple groceries so I walked up the vendor looking for things for potions. Not sugar and things for baking.

"Oh, hey, Hermione." I tried to act casual, but failed ever so epically.

"You know you can't find anything but baking supplies here right?" Her voice was frigid and curt.

"Well, I'm only human." I laughed trying to lift the mood, but even the merchant seemed weary with the both of us.

_I am no superman_

_I have no reasons for you_

She only grimaced at me. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

I couldn't say exactly what I wanted to her face because she would have unquestionably slapped me in the face. I wanted a date and a kiss. "Ah, why do you have to be so hostile? Let's go somewhere."

I instantly knew that was a very terrible choice of words.

_I am no hero, ah that's for sure_

_But I do know one thing_

_Is where you are is where I belong_

She grimaced again, squinted at me, and said in a much clipped tone, "Do you need to be turned into a ferret again?"

I felt my face get hot but I tried to hide my embarrassment in a laugh. "Come on, Granger. You know you want to. It'll get your mind off things."

She was in the process of stuffing a rather large bag of sugar into her infinite purse when she said, "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"It depends on where you want to go, of course. You're the lady." She gave me a rather vulgar hand gesture, suggesting that she was, as a matter of fact, not your average lady.

_I do know, where you go, is where I want to be_

_Where are you going, where do you go?_

That night, I walked up to the edge of town, away from the noise and lights of the wizarding world. The night sky was dotted with pinpricks of light and the gaping moon hung low in the sky.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of the soft voice behind me and I spun around wand ready when she disarmed me so effectively.

"More like, what are you doing here?"

"I came up to take note of the phases of the moon. They've changed drastically if you haven't noticed. They've been going backwards. Now for your reason."

Only Hermione could take notice of the changes of the moon. "As for myself, I'm just here to admire the scenery."

Her face softened in the moonlight.

_Are you looking for answers_

_To questions under the stars?_

She simply sat under the large tree on the hillside and stared at the moon and stars.

_Well, if along the way you are growing weary,_

_You can rest with me 'til a brighter day_

_You're okay_

I sat down beside her, not quite caring what she thought or did at this point. She had to know how I felt about her and soon, but I wasn't funny like Ron or famous like Harry. I wasn't quirky and smart like Neville. I wasn't the smoothest guy in the wizarding world. I was a little awkward with an awkward, pure-blood, OCD family. Oh, let's not forget universally hated.

_I am no superman_

_I have no answers for you_

_I am no hero, oh that's for sure_

"Hermione… I have to talk to you." I never looked to see if she looked back at me.

She was quiet a moment. "Yeah, some things have been on my mind as well."

I looked around at her and saw tears forming in her eyes. I didn't say anything, waiting on her to fill the pregnant silence, but I decided to take it into my own hands and say something. She cut me off.

"Draco, I broke up with Ron for a reason." She sighed. "He fell in love with a muggle girl, and I fell in love with a pure-blood. We both knew it and he didn't want to break off the relationship, so I had to do it. The pure-blood hates me though."

I had turned around to face her and was laying on my side, propped up on one arm and looking at her. I reached out and touched the side of her face. "Now, why would anyone hate you, Ms. Granger?"

Again, poor choice of words. She burst into tears and hid her face behind a veil of hair, and I sat up, wrapping my arm around her like it was a normal thing to do.

_But I do know one thing_

_Is where you are, is where I belong_

I brushed the hair out of her huge brown eyes and felt my heart sink. She looked broken from her situations and looked mildly terrified of me. "Hermione… It's okay. The guy who hates you is probably just a jerk and isn't worth you, okay?"

Her sobs turned to shudders after a little bit and she turned into my chest to hide her face. There we were in the middle of nowhere. I held the girl I had had a crush on for as long as I'd known her against my chest and she wrapped her arms around me, kissing my neck as she did so.

_I do know, where you go_

_Is where I want to be_

I pulled away from her kiss and gazed into her still teary eyes. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

_Where are you going, where do you go?_

There in the night we kissed and said our vows of love to one another with the stars as our witnesses, but we were all alone in this vast area that we call the world.

_Where do you go, where are you going?_

_Where do you go?_

The kisses opened up a whole new world of exploration of each other and our own selves, which led to curiosity. Under the cover of the night we made our love real and physical, both of us uncertain of how to move, how to collaborate in this odd, twisted circumstance.

_I am no Superman, I have no answers for you_

_I am no hero, ah that's for sure_

_But I do know one thing, is where you are,_

_is where I belong_

_I do know where you go, is where I want to be._

"Draco…" Hermione whispered softly. I glanced at the woman resting her head on my chest and smiled. "I… I love you, Draco."

_Where are you going, where do you go?_

"I love you, too, babe."

She gave me a knowing smile that nearly drove me crazy. "Let's go somewhere."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Where you are is where I belong."

_Tell me where are you going, where do you go?_

_Where?_

_Let's go._


End file.
